Marauders
by The-Tactician
Summary: I'm terrible at making titles. Well anyways, yeah it's a story about the marauders while they were students with 2 of my own characters. Remus x OC, Sirius x OC


Marauders

I never thought it would end like this. Back then… back then it was all so great. But now… now all I have are memories. Memories that fill my heart and yet at the same time, despair. Memories that haunt me every time I close my eyes. Memories that will never fade. Never.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up!" Came a sing-song voice. I squeezed my eyes tighter shut as my older brother turned on the lights in my room.

"No," I groaned "Let me sleep." The covers were torn off of me and I curled up in an attempt to keep warm.

"Nope! Up, up, up!" I didn't move. "Fine I'll just tell the school that you were too tired to come this year.

"Nn-hn," I was already half asleep.

"…Fine." I heard the door shut and went back to sleep.

"AHHH!" I yelled springing from my bed. Seph stood laughing at me with a bucket in his hands.

"Seph! You put ice in it? Are you trying to kill me?" I screeched angrily at him.

"Oh good! You're up!" I growled at him, but he ignored me. "Hurry up, we have to be at the station soon." He waved his wand towards my bed and it was immediately dried up.

"What about me?" I asked shivering. "Aren't you gonna dry me off?"

"Hmm… nah, you move faster when you're cold." I glared at him, but quickly grabbed a towel and my clothes and trudged to the bathroom. I slipped out of my pajamas and quickly got into the shower. After about 6 minutes a knock came from the door. "Hurry up! You're going to be late!" I sighed but got out of the shower and dried off. I threw on my loose black pants and my school shirt uniform. "Come on!" My brother yelled knocking on the door again. My fingers fumbled buttoning up my shirt.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I yelled hurrying out of the door while trying to knot my tie at the same time.

"Why are you already wearing your uniform? I thought students still changed on the train?"

"They do. I'm only wearing the shirt of my uniform. It's just easier to do it this way."

"Whatever," he sighed and left to put my suitcase in the trunk of the car. I ran up to my room and grabbed a smaller, black bag that I carried with me almost everywhere that I could. Inside was my drawings, stories, letters, pencils, and a few pictures of Seph and me.

"You ready yet?" Seph called from the garage.

"Yeah, hold on." I ran down the stairs, slipped on my shoes and ran past Seph, who was holding the door for me, and into the passenger seat of the car.

"Alright, here we go," Seph said as he pulled out of the driveway. Then he sped along to the train station. Amazingly I made it to the train station in one piece and without even going on one of Seph's so-called shortcuts. Seph grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk as I went to retrieve a trolley. I quickly found one and brought it to the column between platform nine and ten where Seph was waiting for me with a bored look on his face. I grabbed my suitcase and heaved it onto the cart. "Finally!" Seph said sarcastically. He grabbed onto the trolley when I finished loading it and stepped into the portal without drawing any attention. He always took my cart with him. He was great at getting through unseen. I on the other hand always got a little nervous even after 5 years of experience. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and walked foreword. Almost immediately, I was greeted by the familiar sights and sounds. People wearing what they thought to be muggle clothes bustled around saying there hellos and good byes. "Rane! Over here." I turned to find Seph waving me to hurry up. I hurried over to him and we made our way to the side of the train. "You got everything?" I nodded my head. "You sure."

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"_Pretty_ sure?" I shoved him lightly.

"Alright, alright. Take care of yourself okay?" He said lightly ruffling my hair.

"She doesn't need to take care of herself! We can take care of her! Right Prongs?"

"Yup! We're completely capable." I turned my head to find Sirius and James (nicknamed Padfoot and Prongs) standing behind me. "Can you think of anyone better to look after her?" James asked cheerfully.

"…Where's Remus." Seph said looking around.

"Oh sure! Find someone responsible!" James said indignantly. I giggled and blushed over all the attention.

"What were you saying about me?" Remus asked coming up behind James.

"Remus. I hereby bestow the task of taking care of my little sister as she leaves me to go to her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I accept."

"Then I wish you luck." Remus playfully saluted as the train whistle blew to signal that it would be departing soon.

"Love you, be safe," Seph said giving me a huge hug.

"I will," I said lightly pushing him away and running after my friends to board the train.

"Don't forget to write!" He called after me. I stepped onto the train. Remus, Sirius, James, and I quickly found our usual compartment and after putting our suitcases up, we plopped down into our seats. James and Sirius sat next to each other, and Remus and I across from them. I closed my eyes glad to be out of the crowds and confusion.

Sirius leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Hmm. I wonder where-"

"I am?" Heather said stepping into the room and finishing Sirius' phrase.

"No, actually I was gonna say the trolley." Heather looked away from shoving her trunks onto the rack to stick her tongue out at Sirius, then continued. After she finished She looked down at Remus and I.

"Moony! Bushytail!" She cried drawing us into a hug. "My two favorite marauders."

"What about Sirius and I?" James asked insulted. Heather looked back at them.

"You guys are ok." They both gave her a dejected look. "Oh fine." She drew them into a hug too, then plopped down between Sirius and the window.

"James?" she said leaning over Sirius to talk to him. "Shouldn't you be bugging a certain red-head to go out with you?"

"Actually, he already asked at the train station… four times," Sirius informed us.

"And she's gonna crack this year, I just know it. She will fall madly in love with me and we will live happily together for the rest of our lives!"

"In other words she said no," Sirius interpreted.

"Yeah," James said his face dropping.

"But not to worry, 'cause your good friend Sirius Black is here to help you."

"Sirius, you've been helping him for the past four years, it hasn't really helped at all." Heather pointed out. Sirius just ignored her. "And Remus, shouldn't you be at the prefects meeting?"

Remus sighed and got up. "I'd almost forgot." He said walking out the door.

"By Moony," We all called after him. Heather took his seat and we all talked for a long time until the trolley came. We put our money together and bought almost more than half of the candy. We ate a little and put the rest into a spare suitcase Heather had brought to save it for later. After an hour or two, a bored looking Remus wandered back into our compartment. Heather scooted over to make room for him and he plopped down onto the middle of the seat.

"That.. was so… **_boring_**!" He groaned.

"Awl, don't worry Remy, it's all over now," Heather sarcastically comforted him.

"We should probably go get changed. I think we've almost arrived at school." James suggested. We all agreed and dug through our suitcases to get what we needed, then headed for the train restrooms.


End file.
